


Al Chiaro Di Luna

by Duvrangrgata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duvrangrgata/pseuds/Duvrangrgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fantasma.<br/>È questo che è Merope Gaunt.<br/>Una donna che non esiste, debole, incapace di reagire.<br/>Reagir alle angherie di un padre padrone, schiavo del suo odio e dei suoi pregiudizi e alla violenza di un fratello che è più serpe che uomo.<br/>questa storia ha partecipato alla sfida "al chiaro di luna" indetta da Verderame Alih sul sito White Pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Al Chiaro Di Luna

 

Al Chiaro Di Luna

 

 

 

 

Un fantasma.   
È questo che è Merope Gaunt.   
Una donna che non esiste, debole, incapace di reagire.   
Reagire alle angherie di un padre padrone, schiavo del suo odio e dei suoi pregiudizi e alla violenza di un fratello che è più serpe che uomo.   
È sospesa tra due mondi, Merope Gaunt.   
È una Babbana tra i maghi, una Magonò, un disonore per sé e per tutta la sua famiglia, nelle cui vene scorre il sangue del grande Salazar Serpeverde.   
Purosangue da intere generazioni, non una goccia di sangue impuro li aveva macchiati, nemmeno una volta.   
E poi era arrivata lei, una Magonò senza una goccia di sangue magico nelle vene, come suo padre si divertiva a ripeterle tutti i giorni.   
Una colpa indelebile, che forse neanche la sua morte avrebbe potuto espiare.   
Ma quello che suo padre non vedeva – o non voleva vedere – era che dell'antica casata dei Gaunt, ultimi eredi di Salazar Sepeverde, non restava altro che polvere. Vivevano come animali allo stato brado, in una sudicia capanna, e nonostante questo continuavano a ritenersi migliori dei Babbani che vivevano a pochi passi da loro.   
Babbani come lui.   
Si chiamava Tom Riddle, ed era il figlio di alcuni signorotti del luogo: aveva i capelli scuri e la pelle pallida come il chiaro di luna, non era bellissimo, ma aveva un fascino che l'aveva catturata, come se lei fosse un' ape e lui il bel fiore profumato.   
L'aveva amato in silenzio, senza il coraggio di palesarsi, nemmeno quando suo fratello Orfin l'aveva aggredito.   
E poi era arrivata l'occasione che tanto attendeva.   
Con suo padre ad Azkaban era riuscita a dare un filtro d'amore al giovane e a sposarsi con lui.  
Ma era stata una stupida.   
L'Amore, quello vero, quello con la A maiuscola, non poteva essere riprodotto da una misera e illusoria pozione come un filtro d'amore.   
Ma accecata dall'Amore profondo e incondizionato che provava per Tom non era riuscita a capire, a comprendere.   
Aveva creduto che il bambino che portava in grembo, il loro bambino, potesse, unito all'amore che di certo con il tempo Tom avrebbe iniziato a provare sul serio per lei, bastare.   
E aveva smesso di dargli il filtro.   
Si era chiesta molte volte come sarebbe andata se non l'avesse fatto. Forse adesso sarebbe ancora a casa sua, tra le braccia di suo marito, e non nella fredda Londra Babbana, al freddo e al gelo con il chiaro di luna come sola fonte di luce.   
Ricordava perfettamente le parole che le aveva rivolto l'uomo e probabilmente non le avrebbe mai dimenticate:   
  
«Mi fai schifo strega! Non ho niente da spartire né con te né con quell'abominio di tuo figlio! Vattene e non farti più vedere!»  
Si era stretta ancora di più le ginocchia al petto, Merope, come a proteggere se stessa e il suo bambino. All'improvviso aveva alzato lo sguardo verso il marito, una muta preghiera negli occhi.   
«No, ti prego, no... è tuo figlio, nostro figlio... Perdonami ti prego, io ti amo!»   
«Non me ne faccio niente del tuo amore, strega – l'uomo aveva sputato a terra, disgustato – sparisci e non tornare!»  
E allora si era alzata, il petto dilaniato dai singhiozzi e le lacrime che le scorrevano sul viso, tracciando scie di sangue e dolore.   
Era fuggita nella notte, i capelli sbiaditi che rilucevano al chiaro di luna. Non sapeva dove andare, Merope, ma una cosa era certa, doveva vivere, se non per se stessa, almeno per suo figlio.   
  
  
E adesso era lì, seduta su quella fredda panchina ricoperta di neve e ghiaccio. Tremava come una foglia e sentiva che il momento era vicino. Si alzò a fatica, dolorose fitte che iniziavano a straziarle il corpo. Si trascinò per Londra, la mente stravolta, non sapeva dove andare, sapeva solo che non poteva restare lì.   
La porta di quell'orfanotrofio le parve una benedizione e con le ultime forze che le restavano iniziò a battere i pugni freddi contro il portone, urlando. La donna che venne ad aprire sgranò gli occhi scuri alla vista di ciò che le si parava davanti: una giovane donna coperta di stracci e mezza congelata in procinto di partorire sui gradini del suo orfanotrofio. Chiamo a gran voce altre donne e insieme la trasportarono all'interno, adagiandola su di un letto.   
E poi furono solo urla e, alla fine, un pianto di neonato.   
«Spero assomigli a suo padre» mormorò in un soffio stanco, lottando per non chiudere gli occhi.   
«Come volete chiamarlo?»  
«Tom – sussurrò la donna – e Orvoloson, come suo nonno. Il cognome è Riddle.»   
Merope sfiorò per l'ultima volta suo figlio con lo sguardo, negli occhi scuri una muta carezza; prima di arrendersi alle braccia della Morte che da tempo la attendeva. 

**Author's Note:**

> SSSSSalveee :D come è scritto nella presentazione questa OS ha partecipato alla sfida indetta sul sito di [White Pages](http://whitepages.altervista.org/EF/index.php) se non fosse stato per questa sfida forse non avrei mai scritto su Merope e non avrei mai scoperto quanto mi piace. Spero piaccia anche a voi!
> 
> Pagina Facebook
> 
> Account Efp


End file.
